Redemption
by rai.raven
Summary: A shrunken FBI agent in his teens, a search for redemption in protecting a girl that looks too similar to the one he's lost, and the ridiculous things he'll have to do to find it. Will contain boatloads of Akai pairings, spoilers for chap605? Please revie
1. Prologue

A/N: So here goes my less-than-readable attempt at making my writing at least slightly humorous. There's a severe shortage of Akai-related fanfics, so I'll be trying to increase the story population here. Hope you like it!

Prologue

He woke in an unfamiliar room, dizzy, disoriented, but to his surprise, alive.

Akai Shuichi, however, was less pleased to see Vermouth standing over him with her trademark smirk. For some odd reason, his perspective from his lying position was slightly _off_, and she was making it worse.

"So you're finally awake, Silver Bullet."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to be enlightened. The last thing I remember was me dying on a highway in the middle of nowhere with a bullet in my lung."

"If it weren't for me, you _would've _died on a highway in the middle of nowhere with a bullet in your lung."

"According to you, you saved my life. Last time I checked, we were enemies. I'd like a more detailed explanation on why you're being so out-of-character from your usual vicious self，" Akai stated coldly.

Vermouth widened her eyes in mock innocence. "Why? I don't have any argument with a wounded seventeen-year-old that, although quite intelligent for his age, simply appeared out of nowhere." She resumed her smirk. "Being Chris Vineyard, the model citizen of America that I am, what could I do but temporarily take him in?"

Akai stiffened. "What do you mean?"

Producing a mirror from behind her back with a flourish, she held it in front of his face.

And reflected in its surface was his face. _Ten years younger._

He barely heard her next words.

_You are no longer Akai Shuichi, Silver Bullet. You are no longer Rye or Moroboshi Dai or any of your old faces. So what remains now, among the fragments of the broken mirror?_

_.o._

Apparently, Akai's teenager body wasn't as capable of hiding his inner turmoil-he had to dig his nails into his wrist to keep the errant hand from trembling. Carefully maintaining a neutral face,he resumed his increasingly disturbing conversation with Vermouth.

"So, you spent all that time setting up my rescue (he said the word with distaste), and smuggling the poison, timing its effect, bribing so many others, obviously taking huge amounts of effort. However, you still haven't explained why you saved, yet crippled, one of your greatest enemies."

"You're becoming as childish as you look," smirked Vermouth. She suddenly adopted an expression of almost complete seriousness. "You see, even in a teenager's body, you are still a highly capable asset. And," she murmured," I'm offering you both a chance for revenge and redemption."

He narrowed his eyes. " This is the second time in less than ten minutes you've went on about your own agenda with no clarification whatsoever. You're on your way to setting a new record for this kind of thing."

"My, my, you're getting dull."

"No thanks to you drugging me with an unknown substance, tranqing me, and giving me another near-death experience to my count."

Vermouth sighed, brushing her hair back from her face with a careless hand. "Even so, I'm amazed that you could forget all that. You know, tossing your little girlfriend back into a nest of black wolves----"

"----Which you were a part of----", Shuichi growled,

"----And traipsing off without a care. I really thought you had better morals than that," she finished. "And, to amend my involvement in such a _base _thing, I'm going to give you the chance of a lifetime."

"You sound like a game show host"

"Dear me, do I? Well, since we've actually held a civilized conversation for this long, I might as well lay out the prizes. First of all, as a minor and a fugitive from my more _trigger-happy _associates, despite of my clear signs that you've been blasted to cinders---- don't wince like that---- , I've arranged for you to pay a debt for me by protecting _her." _Vermouth pushed a photo of Ran Mouri across the table.

"As you've probably inferred from our previous, not-so-friendly meetings, her father---- and for the completeness of the mission, her as well, have an excellent chance of being the next famed individuals to commit suicide for no particular reason that could be identified. You're going to be registered at Teitan High, in her class. And besides being able to shoot another chunk out of Gin's face, it'll even the scales if you save a girl whose boyfriend abandoned her for the sake of his _overt_ curiosity, don't you think?" She had a hard time keeping her serious face on when she saw the hidden fury in his eyes."You can even contact your friends, if they actually believe you, if it comes to that. And I'll even pay for the funds you'll need for new lodging and supplies. Hardly a bad deal."

This was making Akai even more suspicious than before. Heck, her offer was actually _reasonable_, if not downright generous. He sighed. He had enough contacts and people who owed him something if it came to that, but...

"I accept. However, I really need to ask one more thing. _What's the catch?_" Perhaps it was too late to ask that, but he'd prefer to have that off his back.

Vermouth... _giggled?_ God no, it was going to be _bad._ In some ways, he would've been more assured if she'd told him that he was going to have his organs sold or the FBI building blown up or something like that.

"You're---- You're----" She was having fits of laughter, sending chills down his spine. "You're enrolling as a _**girl**_.

_Shit._

_A/N: Never. Again. _I now officially _hate _writing dialogue. It is painful, humiliating, and makes Rae's head explode.

This was _complete _fanservice, but I suppose it's better than trying to write somehing completely inappropriate. Now, I need to get back to the big assignment due tomorrow.

My brain is going to rot out of my ears by the time I enter high school Please review and critique!


	2. Moving In

A/N:I actually got a review! My sad attempts at humor didn't completely suck! I'm using too many exclamation points again!

Now I have a few more days until I have to turn in my next superprocrastinated project, so on with the show! This is where it gets AU, although I'm trying to stay fairly close to the original plot. There's going to be even more spoilers in here, so be warned.

Chapter 1: Moving In

Conan blinked. Who was ringing the doorbell at five in the morning? Both Ran and his parents weren't morning people, and he could hear Agasa's rumbling snores even in the dining room. Briefly he considered if it might have been the Black Organization knocking, but he quickly discarded the thought. Honestly, he was getting as paranoid as Haibara!

Rubbing his eyes, he opened the door... and half regretted it. Despite the fact that he had gotten up at an ungodly hour, it was obvious to him that it was taking him an embarrassing amout of time to figure out what the hell was going on.

It was... Akai? But slightly shorter and younger looking, with slightly better dark eye circles. And in female clothing. And looking irritated about having to be outside in late autumn wearing a _skirt_.

Smirking slightly at Conan's profound confusion, Shuichi let himself into the house.

"No, you are not having a nightmare, although that might be preferable to what I currently have to do."

Still gaping slightly, the boy followed him in. All he could manage through his bafflement was a slightly strangled, "Why?"

"Vermouth." It was the clearest, most descriptive explanation he could have given.

Recovering what he could of his composure, Conan spoke out in what he hoped was a conversational tone.

"You could probably find better lodgings for your purpose, you know."

" True, but Gin's going to be watching my bank account, and I don't want to owe Vermouth any more than what I can avoid. I've witnessed her oh-so-charming ways of making you pay through the nose."

Conan winced in sympathy. Being manipulated by Vermouth was far from fun.

"Since your professor's made a habit of taking in black strays, I'll kill two birds in one by staying here."

"I'm curious. What exactly _is_ your mission? Your first bird would be free lodging and the protection as a direct result of it, but what's your other goal?"

"In simplest terms, I'm supposed to look after your girlfriend better than you looked after mine."

_So he knows everything? Crapcrapcrapimdoomedcrap----_he had seen firsthand not so long ago the way his gaze could drive a man to suicide---- the way his shadow alone could crumble away all of Haibara's defenses----

_"_However, I realize that it's mainly my fault to begin with, so, provided that you don't neglect your poor girl too throughly for both of your sakes----".A dark look appeared on his deep green eyes, vanishing as quickly as it had surfaced,"----There's a decent chance that fate will prove kinder this time down the road, again, for both of you."

Akai yawned briefly, walking down the hall with a small suitcase in hand that Conan hadn't noticed earlier.

"My younger self resists lack of sleep less skillfully than my older body. I'm looking for a bed, if you don't mind."

_And maybe I'll share some of your improved fate---- I really need it, _he thought.

A/N: God, why do I always end up putting way to much dialogue in to my stories? I know perfectly well I hate it, but I still go through this every single do I always push myself in circles? I'm not a masochist, I swear!

Poor Conan's getting his guilt manipulated by Akai! Still, since it's his truly neglected girlfriend at stake, he won't really mind, would he?

There's a pretty short chapter this time, but mainly because I need to set the scene. Akai doesn't know that Haibara's around yet, but he will soon... Find out next time about how Akai deals with crossdressing both in his temporary home and out! It'll also mark the appearance of Ai, Ran, Agasa, and a certain ever-present drunkard!


	3. The School System Needs Fixing

A/N: New update! I'm having a ridiculous amount of fun messing around with the characters... it can't be good for my sanity. I'm regularly going back to my earlier chapters and fixing little tiny things that don't make much of a difference to anyone except me. Anyway, melodrama ahead!

Chapter 2: They Need to Fix Up the School System

Shuko Gindan barely heard her new teacher introducing her---- or rather, him.

Besides having the most idiotic, cut-and-paste name ever (He was forced to use the personal information on Vermouth's forged documents, as it would've taken a ridiculous amount of time for his contacts to stop laughing hysterically and start doing their jobs. Ditto for his coworkers.), which, to add insult to injury, probably was created by Vermouth the Sadist to imply something he didn't really want to know, there was also the matter of the school uniform. Akai was very much grateful that a), he went to a non-uniform school the first time around, and b), he went that time as a guy. Whoever decreed that girl's uniforms would be so _short_ deserved to be handed to the Black Organization lab---- after The Sadist (his new, highly descriptive name for _her_) had a turn with them.

His hair was still fairly short for a girl, but the hairclips solved that problem. Akemi had let him borrow hers once, to keep his then-long hair away from his face, and he never had a chance to give them back. Silver, with a pattern of snowdrops (the flower, fittingly, symbolized hope, he remembered ), they made his hair seem more feminine. It also reminded him of his debt, the one he was willing to throw away both his pride and his life for.

Akemi had taught him to enjoy life to the fullest (Admittedly, he hadn't exactly been following that rule lately).

He had taught her to die in her twenties.

.o.

Despite his misgivings,at first things could've been described as going..._well._ Conan... no, Shinichi Kudo, had finally told him about Shiho, but even that turned out fine. He had given her an edited version of the truth, telling that _she _had been one of_ their_ strategists, got guilty,tried to commit suicide, and ended up where she (He had to be careful with the gender-specific words. The problem was probably one that only mainly applied to Japan, just like the school uniforms) was currently.

He, only then, realized how his story was closer to real life than even he had thought.

That night, when a bullet had pierced his lung, when he went to save Kir,

Had he been trying to get rid of his sins that way? Had he unconsciously thought, _a life for a life_? He didn't feel like he was the type to commit suicide, but ever since his life was turned upside down, he couldn't truly put his trust in anything.

_A life for a life._ He supposed it was his destiny to at least try to save the fates of the others.

_Rain that will wash the guilt away._

.o.

Anyway, Haibara (the sexist!), despite doubting him in the beginning, had her suspicions quickly disproved when she saw how good he was at cooking (See, not all things a bachelor learns are either inappropriate or useless!)

Classes weren't half bad. He remembered an astounding amount from back then, and FBI training had made him good at sports (they didn't have to wear skirts for that, thank God). There was, however, one class that he had dreaded.

Jodie had stayed on as an English teacher at Teitan to stay on hand for Kir's reports.

The Sadist had taken pleasure in telling Akai of her grief. But how could he tell her? His turning into a teenager was already unbelievable, without the factor of wearing... what he was wearing, and the reason behind his decision. Even if she listened, she wouldn't see why he _had _to do this, why he _had _to redeem himself in such an impractical way. She would complicate things, he told himself.

As he walked into class, he was even more careful than before in maintaining his guise. Jodie was always better than anyone else (except Akemi) in seeing through his masks. Take a single step the wrong way and she would notice.

He sat in the front row, close to the teacher's desk. It was a risk, but she didn't seem to notice him. Taking the cellphone Vermouth had given him (that, too, hadn't been left untouched by the Sadist. It was pink, with a gothic pattern in silver embossed over it. If it were in a different color, he might have actually halfway liked it), he dialed Jodie's phone number from memory.

Excusing herself from the classroom to answer her cell, she gave Shuko a chance to slip a scrap of paper onto the desk. On it were two words: _I'm sorry._

After class ended, he watched Jodie pick up the piece of paper, looking at it in a stunned sort of way as she recognized the handwriting. In the bustle of the hallways, only he was motionless, weighed down with guilt.

Why was everything he had tried making the pain worse?

He noticed Ran (not Akemi, Ran) looking at him in an odd way.

.o.

A/N: Sadly, I couldn't fit Kogoro or Agasa in this chapter. I tried, though! *awkward chuckle*

This one was pretty angsty, I guess. To make up for that, I'll have a quick, related drabble to go along with it!

.o.

As she made her way to her next class, Shuko noticed a tugging at her hair as a group of boys stole her hairclip.

Without thinking, she slammed her fist into the face of the boy holding it, barely remembering to check her strength to prevent a decidedly messy ending. As a result, his nose was only slightly spurting blood instead of squirting all over the place like a B-rate horror movie. Smiling kindly, she took the clip, carefully wiping the blood off on his shirt.

As she pinned it back into her short hair, she noticed Ran running to the scene, her face a mask of surprise.

"You know karate?"

"Hell yeah!"

Real A/N: Yay for pissed off Akai! I seriously have to do a fanart of that!

I hope I'm not making the characters too OOC. If it is, just click that button and tell me (shameless review plug!)

Next chapter's going to involve clothes, babysitting, and a healthy helping off oddballness (like everything else in this story!)


	4. Casual Conversation

A/N: Quick update! First, I want to answer a few of the questions the awesome folks who took the time to review asked in order from top...

To the person who asked about the hairclips (I suck with names, sorry), what else did you think wearing that cap for all eternity was for? To keep his subordinates from seeing them and laughing so hard they'd forget to do their work, of course!XD

To the reviewer who answered my question on OOCness, I suppose Akai's more of an indirect-retaliation person, but the fact that he got plunged into school a second time (Once is enough for me!) would probably piss him off a lot, no matter how easy the classes are.

Anyway, I'm facing the problem of deciding to call him 'him' or 'her' (I bet he's not too happy about the gender confusion...) Currently, I'm calling his alias thingie 'her', and having the people who know he's a him call him 'him' (Wow, complicated sentence there!) What do you think?

Now, back to the story!

Chapter 3: Perverts _Suck._ Hard.

Soon after the hairclip-stealing incident, Akai realized that he had a horrific problem on his hands.

Clothes.

The Sadist, true to her nickname, had provided Shuichi with rather... _revealing _clothes. Although they wouldn't have looked half bad on an actual girl, he admitted, there was no way in hell he was wearing those. And just how did half the Tokyo female population survive winter in miniskirts, anyway? Even if it made every airhead fashionista better than him, He. Was. Not. Doing. That. Deal with it, Vermouth.

His continuous refusal to rely on her for money made it difficult to buy new, more winter-appropriate clothes. Considering the last trick she'd sprung on him, she'd have to go before him on bended knee before he accepted anything else from _her._

Still, his lack of income wasn't leaving him many options. FBI pay was crap, even if his bank account wasn't being watched by Gin. He'd worked himself into a dilemma, _unless..._

His pride was already trashed anyway, so why not?

.o.

After the event known to some as the 'Hairclip Incident' and to others as the 'Whoa-You-Can't-Find-Cooler-Blood-Splatters-in-Bleach Incident' (admittedly, he had lost his temper rather... spectacularly. Teenagerhood was loosening the grasp he had on his emotions.), he and Ran had actually became tentative friends, as hard as it was to believe. He had shown her a choke hold, she demonstrated some judo moves, and an odd aquaintainceship over an odd subject had been born.

The creators of James Bond were wrong. Not all secret agents were womanizers, let alone good at casual conversation. Considering that he didn't have much of a choice, though, he might as well get it over with.

.o.

"Hey, Ran-chan!" She sprinted towards Ran, waving.  
_Sound normal, sound normal----_

"So your father's the famous Sleeping Kogoro?"  
_Smile now, don't look like a constipated shark----_

"He must solve a lot of cool cases!"  
_Don't sound nauseated----_

Ran turned around. "I guess, but I'm starting to worry about Conan. He's living in our home currently, and he loves mysteries. Still, he's only seven, and all that violence he's seeing on Dad's cases can't be good for him."

" Actually,I was going to ask you something. I'm living with Professor Agasa (both knew that the title of 'Professor' was only a formalty) after my parents died (another half-lie), and I don't want to have to ask too much of him. (God, being polite was hard!) Can I...er... babysit your brother for you (he didn't have to fake the awkward tone of voice)? You're right, it can't be good for him to see all that blood."  
_Must...not...laugh----_

"That would be great! Come on, I'll show you my dad and see if he'll agree."

And they raced toward the Mouri Taintei Detective Agency, Shuko trying very, very hard to channel her enthusiasm of finally being able to wear pants again in the appropriate direction.

.o.

Kudo was right, Kogoro really was a drunkard. As the two came into view of the inebriated dectective chasing the hapless Conan in circles, Akai actually felt pity for the boy.

"Ran," he hiccuped, collapsing into his chair, allowing Conan to escape from underneath the couch. "You've brought such a lovely young lady with you, too!" He made a dirty gesture at said young 'lady'.

_What the----_

Thankfully, Ran stepped in. "Dad, this is Shuko Gindan, my classmate, and she's going to be babysitting Conan!"

"Hic---- Why, it's so kind of her to do such a selfless thing for the brat----Hic!" His eyes rolled upward, passing out.

"He means yes," she quickly explained to the girl. "I apologize that you had to see him in this condition. He's not so bad most of the time, but part of the reason he's so upset is that I'm making him see Mom---- they're divorced."

"I'm sorry." He _sincerely _meant it.

.o.

After an hour of so of waking Kogoro up, carefully translating his slurred speech, and ignoring his extremely inappropriate comments while trying to prevent himself from punching the pervert _hard_ (guilty on the violent thoughts, though), Akai was finally outside the hellhole, Conan walking alongside him. That miser was paying him 100 yen an hour, and neither of them were in the best of moods.

"Why did you do that? You know he's hopeless without me! " Conan kicked at an empty can on the road, frowning. "Crime's attracted to him like a magnet to paper clips, and there's going to be dozens of murders where the criminal's going to----"

"Now,now. Whenever did I say that we were staying behind?"

A slow grin spread across Conan's face as realization dawned upon him. "And you get 100 yen out of it..."

Akai smirked. "What, you think I _want_ that pervert to get tranqued less often?"

A/N: That was a hard chapter to write! Akai's getting targeted by Kogoro! I feel sorry for him...

Next, a mystery rears its head (along with an abundance of exclaimation marks!) and Conan learns the hard way never to ride a motorcycle with Akai!


	5. Motorcycle Maniac & Hapless Passenger

A/N: I've got a special holiday-oriented chapter idea, so I'll be desperately sprinting towards around chapter 10 or so. It's supposed to snow a foot tomorrow, so I'll probably have a snow day for extra writing. Wish me luck!

Chapter 4: Motorcycle Maniac and Woe-Betided Passenger

Once again, Akai mentally cursed Vermouth. She hadn't even bothered to supply him with a coat, resulting in Ran's loyal friend Sonoko buying 'her' one that went beyond what even the Sadist could think up of. And _still_ having wearing a skirt to school at this time of year wasn't contributing to his good mood.

He did perk up slightly when Conan joined him with a grin on his face, reporting that Ran and her father were going out to meet with Eri. Since every time he set foot out the door meant crime waiting to happen, they were going to have fun today (Admittedly, this was in poor taste, but what else were two bored detectives supposed to do?).

"I attached a tracker to the car, so we'll be able to keep track of where they're going. By the way, how are we supposed to follow them. My skateboard only takes so much weight, and Professor Agasa's car _is_ pretty conspicious."

"Motorcycle."

"Wait, you have a----"

"Your professor provided me with one. Don't look like I have no idea how to drive one---- I'm even better at it that with a car."

"So why haven't I seen you on one?" Conan tried not to look nervous.

Akai gave him a wry smile. "Akemi made me promise three things to her: to get a life, to stay alive, and to never ride anything smaller than a pickup truck without her supervision." He sighed. "I'd wanted to keep at least the majority."

"Anyway, we'd better get goin----"

"Not necessarily. We'll catch up soon enough..."

Conan gulped.

.o.

Conan was right to be worried. Heck, even his mom wasn't this scary on her vehicles! There were three things that Yukiko stopped at: a), she wore a helmet, b), she (usually) didn't reach twice the speed limit, and c), she didn't ride like she had a serious deathwish.

And here they were, riding so fast that _he_, frankly, was getting nauseous. Suddenly, he thought of something.

"Since this is your first time driving since you left the Black Org---- You haven't ridden in two years?!"

Akai pretended to ignore the question.

"You look ill."

"Hey! Keep you eyes back on the road!"

"I suggest you vomit to the side if possible. At this speed, the wind's going to ram it back into your windpipe if you don't."

Correction: Shuichi had a deathwish, and Conan was going to get dragged down with him.

.o.

A/N: Another speedy chapter's done! I can't help it, I had the idea for this really great line (see if you can guess which! Review and tell me!), and I just _had_ to work my plot around it. Me and my impulses...

Next chapter features a mystery in the making! The action's about to start, too, with the Black Org making an appearance!

Now, random, unrelated one-shot that I had to do in the spirit of Christmas!

.o.

_Dashing through the snow,_

_On a one-horse open sleigh_

"Vermouth, you bastard!"

She had driven up to Gin in a dramatic 360, scattering a rain of slush neatly onto his overcoat and hair. While Vermouth smirked, Gin looked ready to faint with fury.

_O'er the hills we go, _

_Laughing all the way_

As Vodka stood open-mouthed, Gin whirled around, leaping to his car to follow the still-laughing Vermouth as she revved back up her engine----

_Bells on bobtails ring,_

_Making spirits bright_

---- Only to realize his beautiful, shining, too-long-for-its-own-good hair had been stuck firm into the wheels of her motorcycle...

"You *beep*ing *beep*! *beep* of a *beep*ing *beep*," he screamed as he careened into a tangle of Christmas lights, the bike zigzagging across the road as its rider launched into another fit of cackling.

_Oh what fun it is to ride,_

_On a one-horse open sleigh!_

Conan blinked. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Akai snickered. "If you're unsure who to root for, yes, I am."

.o.

A/N: I have _got_ to watch that!


	6. No Murder Alternatives!

A/N:My apologies for the massive delay, but it turns out that my parents were reading my story :P I'm hoping they've decided to quit staring at this, but if they're still around, I'm making another account and starting over from there once I finish the massive wrapup for this part of the story, but I'll eventually get around to post the second part elsewhere.

Chapter 5: They Still Haven't Invented an Alternative to Murder Yet

Conan staggered off the motorcycle, barely managing to hold the contents of his stomach where it belonged. Akai neatly landed besides him, in perfect condition despite the 90 miles-per-hour ride they had ended up on.

"I am _never_ going on a vehicle with you again."

"In case you've forgotten, we still have to make a return journey," Akai said wickedly.

Conan groaned. "I'm just hoping we didn't miss the murder. _That_ would really stink."

"We made it fine," Akai replied as a scream tore through the air, followed by a sickening crunch. "I guess they still haven't found a scar-free alternative to murder yet."

"By the way, just what excuse do you have to give to Kogoro for us traipsing over here and poking our noses into everything?"

"You know, you're supposed to contribute to our effort too."

"I also know that it's hard to take you seriously when you're acting your apparent age and gender." The way he was crossing his arms reminded him of Ran when she was annoyed, but it was better for his health not to mention that.

Shuichi sighed, carefully keeping his temper in check. "Very well, then. I suggest that we get a move on, since they're calling the police right---- _now_," he said, the panicked screeches in the restaurant fading to an anxious hubbub as if he had flipped a switch. He took a deep breath, steeling himself to hold the guise of a teenager as they walked towards the crowd---- and froze.

"What is it?", Conan asked, puzzled.

"First of all, get rid of the dog quip you're about to say."

"The Black Orginization? Here?," he asked, biting back said comment.

"It's odd in more ways than one. First, although the mix of motorcycle fumes and the murder case threw off my nose at first, the stench is bordering on overwhelming once you notice it. Either there are a lot of operatives in this region, or some high-level officers are at work."

"Could it be Vermouth?"

"Nope. She's not easy to sense in the first place, compared to those close to her rank. The main question is that, why are they still around when the police are coming, since an idiot a mile away could've heard the ruckus over here. Either they're deaf, blind, and dumber than I thought, or----"

"Their target is so important to them that they're willing to risk head-firsting into police for it," finished Conan softly.

"In both cases, ther's going to be trouble ahead."

"Come on then! We've got to find them before they manage to finish what they're trying to do!" Conan jumped onto the motorcycle, willing to face more of Akai's driving if a clue to the Black Orginization was at stake.

"Haven't you forgotten? There's still a murderer at loose, and one that isn't wearing black. Isn't a detective supposed to protect the innocent?"

"Kogoro's not as stupid as he looks, and----"

"Divide and conquer. My job, even as a teenager wearing a miniskirt, is to destroy the Black Org. Not to mention even beyond that, screw Vermouth's manipulation, I have my own revenge to look forward to. And shouldn't you be looking out for your girl?" He looked away. "Not doing so was how I lost mine."

The boy blinked. Akai was showing a lot more emotion than he usually did. Part of him, though, wanted to yell that Ran was his job too, who cared about his dislike of Vermouth, but something stopped him. The night Akemi died, he had laid in bed unable to sleep for wondering if, had he arrived a moment earlier, had he been not so prejudiced against the ensnared girl desperate to save her world, if she might have lived. He owed that much to Shuichi, at least.

"Very well, then."

Darting to Mouri's car and removing a small black button from behind the licensce plate, he handed it to Akai.

"The tracker's to help me keep track where you are. And----"

"Hm?"

"Good luck."

A/N: Again, I apologize for the massive delay. Here's part one of the wrap-up, and there's going to be more to come ASAP! I'm hoping to return to my old update pace, if possible, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, despite its uncustomary seriousness. Eh, I'm writing so much humor I'm starting to suck at serious stuff. Plot is as miserable as conversation, no matter what kind of randomness I can put into it.

On a lighter note, I am very happy to say that I have maintained an average of around 1000 words for chapter! I'm a very rambley kind of person, but I always end up making the chapters too choppy. The story should reach at least 10000 words, despite the premature ending.

Review, Please!


End file.
